The First Step To the Famous Waltz
by the-devil-of-myself
Summary: It started out as a normal day until a fire suddenly broke out and someone appeared who looked like someone Yuri knew and maybe it was. And 2 new characters appear could they be scheming 2 destroy the Demon Kingdom and Yuri. Or tryin 2 help them
1. Chapter 1

**The Wish Apon a Flower**

**Um... Hi, this is my first Fanfic so if you don't like it even a little bit then send me a review or whatever so enjoy!!!!**

**What if someone from Yuri's past comes back... from the dead!!! And what will Wolfram think of that person?!**

_**Prologue**_

'One, a king and his kingdom are all one.'

'Two, a good king is dedicated to protect and rule his country.'

'And finally, three a king must have a pure heart in order to rule…

But let that pure heart be filled with dreams and memories from the past, so that Yuri won't feel empty.'

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting**_

During the time of the war between both races, a wish was said apon flower. By a person who gave up her life for the helpless. Her wish was…

Japan… the home to Yuri Shibuya and Ken Murata.

Shin Makoku… the home of the demons and humans.

And they are connected by a dimension gate, and a wish.

**Japan, 5 years ago…**

**Yuri's P.O.V.**

_Here I am staring at the other baseball players as if I still don't play it. Why am I doing here in the first place?_**(Don't ask me.)**

**Flashback… 3 hours ago**

'Yuri wait up!' Murata came up panting as if he ran a mile.

'Oh, Murata what's up?'

'Can you meet me at the baseball pitch at 5.?'

'Um… sure but why?'

'I want you to meet someone.'

'Huh?'

'Well see you at 5 bye!'

'Meet… someone?'

**End of Flashback**

_Man I feel like I've been stood up. He told me to come at 5, but now its already 5.59!!_

_Its so quiet I feel like I'm the only one here._

'Shibuya!!!'

'Ahhhh, M-Murata!!'

'When did you get here?!'

'Sorry, I kinda forgot to tell that person what time I'm coming so she left to go somewhere.'

'Wait did you say 'she'???'

'Yeah, you see… my new neighbor just moved in and apparently she's living with her mother. She told me that she was going to our school.'

'Our school?'

**The Next day during class…**

'Stand… bow. Ohayo gozaimasu!!'

'Ohayo.'

'Sit'

'Today we have a new student joining us, enter.'

'Yes.'

'This is Hikari Murasaki, from Kyoto. Please introduce yourself.'

'Nice to meet you I'm Hikari Murasaki.'

She started to write her name on the board. All the boys stared at her. She had long jet black hair and her eyes were a like a different colour, it was like she came out of a painting.

For they looked like the sky during a sunset, and they looked very soft and peaceful.

' Okay Murasaki your seat is…'

'Um… Sensei'

'What is it?'

'Do you mind if I sit in the back?'

' Oh of course not, um… Kemain.'

'Yes, teacher?'

'Please switch your seat with Hikari.'

'Yes.'

'Okay everyone please turn to page 134 and translate the sentence please.'

**The end of school…**

'Hey, Murasaki!!!'

'Eh? You're name is Yuri Shibuya and yours is Ken Murata am I right?'

'Yes. Sorry I couldn't come to meet you yesterday.'

'Wait, you're the person Murata wanted me to meet.'

'Um.. yeah.'

'Hey, Hikari can I walk you home?'

"Uh… sure.'

'Hey, Shibuya…'

'Yuri.'

'Eh?'

'Call me Yuri.'

'Okay. Yuri can make a promise to me?

' Sure.'

'Can you Promise that you will always be by my side.'

'Eh, um… well I um… . Sure.'

'Thank you.'

**So this was my first Fanfic so please...**

**Gwendel: Didn't you say that at the begining. Of this story?**

**Me:No! Didn't!!!**

**Yuri: Um... You kinda...**

**Me: Don't or the next chapter will be featured without you in it!!!**

**Yuri:...**

**Conrad:Please don't speak to His Majesty like that.**

**Me:EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!**

**Silence...**

**Me:Fotget it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, I'm back. this one has even no meaning than the last one so just review if you care... yawns walks away opens door closes door**_

_**Chapter 2: The Starting Line**_

**Shin Makoku, Present Time**

'Hey, Murata. You ready to go?'

'Yup, to Shin Makoku we go.'

'Bye mom.' Yuri yelled

'Bye Yuri say hi to everyone for me.'**(I wonder how many times has she said that?)**

'I will.' Yuri replied

And with a blink of an eye they were in Shin Makoku and the usual Gunter and the rest were there to escort him back to the palace. Yuri went to his duties and so did the rest.

**(What no Wolfram chasing Yuri?)**

It actually seemed like a normal day in Shin Makoku but it wasn't for an unexpected event was about to happen. And Yuri is about to get the shock of his life. For a person from before returns.

**At Shin Makoku**

**Yuri at break**

Yuri was on his break so he decided to play ball with Conrad.

'I can't believe its been 5 years since I first came to Shin Makoku.' Yuri said

'Neither can I Your Majesty.' Conrad said **(I'm with him)**

'I also can't believe that you choose to go through with the engagment.' (**gasps He did!!!)**

'Yeah, neither can I, but sadly he said I should use that oppritunity to choose what I really wanted to do. laughs he even said that he will wait. Hey, Conrad?' **(Wow I'm making Wolfram sound good)**

'Yes, Your Majesty? What is it?'

'I was just wondering can you tell me what you thought of Julia?'

The ball returned to Conrad at full speed he caught the ball but he dropped it after Yuri said those words, _-'what do you think of Julia?'_

'Um… well its not that you have to answer it or anything… its just…'

'Its fine Your Majesty. I actually feel this nostalgic feeling when ever I was around her. The same nostalgic feeling when ever I'm around you. So I guess that I was always happy when ever she was around but you make that same happiness.'

Yuri's face turned red with embarrassment when he heard what Conrad said.

'So, Your Majesty can "I" ask you a question?'

'Sure anything, shoot me.'

'If you had to choose which would you choose, reality or fantasy?'

'Well, if I had that kind of choice I would choose reality.'

"Your Majesty its time for your studies!!' Gunter cried out from the window.

'Great back to the library of history. I think Gunter should let me take at least one day without going into the library.'

'Now Your Majesty Gunter is just teaching you about our country and its history so please don't yell at him.'

'Sorry…'

'Your Majesty!'

'What is it Dorcas?'

'Fo-forgive me if I'm interrupting you Your Majesty, but there is a fire in the town'

'What?!' Yuri exclaimed

'How did it start?' Conrad asked

'We're still investigating it.' Dorcas said

'Alright, Your Majesty what are your orders?' Conrad asked

'First of all we'll just concentrate on putting out the fire then we'll find the reason behind the fire.'

'Understood. Dorcas.'

'Yes, Lord Weller?' Dorcas answered

'Tell everyone to go into town and help the townspeople put out the fire.' Conrad ordered

'Yes, Sir!' Dorcas replied

And Dorcas went running off to do what he was told.

'Your Majesty.'

'Get ready my horse.' Yuri ordered

'Of course.' Conrad answered

Conrad walked quickly towards the stables.

**Yuri's inner thoughts**

'_At least this way I can skip studying with Gunter'_

But Yuri thought those words too soon.

'Your Majesty, since the cause of the fire we'll do our studying tomorrow.' Gunter said catching up to Yuri.

'Of course, Gunter.'

**Y.I.T.**

'_Darn't, I spoke too soon' _**(Feel bad for him? thinking Nope)**

'Your Majesty let's hurry.' Conrad came on his horse along with Yuri's horse.

'Right I'll be back soon Gunter.'

So Yuri and Conrad and some soldiers went to the burning town not knowing that a past was going to return to surprise Yuri and get a certain wolf jelling.

**So you must be thinking what jelling is right well it means--**

**Wolfram: Hey, why aren't I in this chapter?**

**Me: Because you're playing with Greta.**

**Wolfram: What! What do you think I am? A babysitter? You even put Dorcas in!!!**

**Me: Why, is there a problem with how I right my stories? scary face**

**Greta: Wolfram you don't like me.teary eyes**

**Yuri: Wolfram apologise now!!!**

**Everyone: fights in background **

**Me: rolls eyes sighs Jelling means jealous so please review. Arigato gosaimasu. bows**

** -We'll be Back-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waltz **

Chapter 1: The Flightless Time

Dreams and reality. They are two different things. But they are the same because they both are. Different worlds.

And Lord Conrad Weller knew that too well. As he too has experienced the ungratefulness of dreams and reality.

_Kiss me sweet I'm sleeping _

_In silence,_

_All alone in ice and snow…_

'The long spring day,  
its mists rising,  
before I know it  
has turned to twilight,  
and the heart that crowds my chest  
hurts me so'

_In your eyes I search for_

_my memory,_

_Los in vain so far in the_

_scenery, _

_Hold me tight and swear again,_

_And again we'll never be apart,_

'I moan  
like the mountain thrushes.  
Then from the mountains  
where our great Lord,  
a god aloof…'

_We set sail in the darkness of the night,_

_Out to the sea…_

_To find me there…_

_To find you there…_

_Love me now if you dare…_

…is pleased to wander,  
a wind comes blowing,  
and as I stand alone,  
morning and night,  
it turns back my sleeve  
and I think how auspicious  
is that one word "back"!'

_Kiss me sweet…_

'I call myself a man of spirit,  
but on this journey,  
grass for a pillow,  
my thoughts keep going back—  
no way to stop them—  
and like the fires that burn  
when fisher girls of Ami Bay  
boil down their salt…'

_I'm sleeping in sorrow,_

_All alone to see you tomorrow…_

'these memories burn  
deep within my heart.  
along side with envy and guilt,'

_In my dream I'm calling your name _

_you are my love…_

'Because the winds across the mountain  
blow without cease,  
each night in sleep unfailingly  
I think with longing  
of my love back home,'

_My love…_

'To the place which I belong to.'

'Thank you. …' a man said standing in front of a grave.

'And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you.' As he said those words he broke into tears. Reached for the grave stone and fell to the snowy ground.

Then it started to snow so beautifully. On that beautiful morning.


End file.
